HC Blobdrome
|image = None Yet |names = Hardcore Blob, Greatest Blob, Big Blob, Biggest Circle With Eyes, Bundle Of Jelly |titles = Grand Leader Of The World's Weakest Monster |species = Celloid |diff★☆ = ★★☆☆☆☆ |size = Small |habitats = All Main Areas |relations = Blobdrome, Blob |elements = None |ailments = None |move = Having Another Attack |weaknesses = None |creator = Chaoarren}} HC Blobdrome are the HC variants of Blobdrome. Aesthetic Differences HC Blobdrome have a slightly larger brain that's more detailed in texture. Explanation For Differences A Blobdrome that's brain has grown to its maximum potential. Behaviour HC Blobdrome have the same behaviour as any other Blob, unless it sees something that poses a risk for Blobs. If it does it will proceed to jump into their face with a jump. If that fails it will proceed to do it again or flee. It may use a exclusive attack to it where it rolls at a target. Mount HC Blobdrome's can be mounted and have a unique animation for it. They will hop up and down repeatedly to try and get the hunter off. Breaks N/A Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': It's brain glows red and the insides of it bubble. *'Tired': It's brain turns bluish and its body droops. Its rolling attack will leave it motionless on the floor for three seconds. Attacks *'Jump!': HC Blobdrome stretches backwards and launches itself at it's target's face. After doing this it will roll on the floor. This attack can only knock hunters down on their backsides and only does very slightly more damage than a standard minion monster. *'Rollin' Blob': HC Blobdrome's brain glows white for a second while it leans backwards. It will then roll forward for two seconds and then fall down flat. If it hits a wall or object it'll be knocked backwards and become motionless for three seconds. Damage/Status Animations For modorate flinches HC Blobdrome will be knocked backwards and face the direction of the attack which caused it. For heavy flinches HC Blobdrome will be sent rolling in the direction opposite where the attack hit it. For upswing caused flinches HC Blobdrome will be sent flying for a second and fall to the ground. If paralysed it will shake like jelly. If put to sleep it will fall on its "face". Death Animation HC Blobdrome use a slightly altered version of the inflated Zamtrioses death animation. Carves They also share Blob materials. Low Rank High Rank G Rank Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper Status/Apex Since it is a HC species it cannot enter any statuses. Trivia *HC Blobdrome is the first HC species Chaoarren has done. *HC Blobdrome was created to start off Chaoarren's planned monsters list, which includes extremely powerful monsters in Conquest War tier like Solstice Conquest War Tynyin Fatalis and especially Solstice Conquest War Dasamios. **This is a trend of making a weak monster every time a OP monster is created or coming soon. *The HC Blobdrome solidifies the Blob species as the weakest monster by keeping the strongest of its species at joke/herbivore tier. Category:Hard Core Category:Celloid Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Chaoarren